un endroit connu de nous seuls
by mayura09
Summary: [fic finie]Neji fait une rencontre spéciale... résumé pas génial. R&R please
1. Chapitre 1

_****_

kikoo! voila j'ai pas pu m'en empécher il a fallu que je commence une fic.

Les perso sont pas à moi...

Elle tourne surtout sur Néji et... quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je vais peut être faire d'autre allusion à certains couples je verrais... L'histoire en elle même est assez "sp" mais bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Merci à Lostin pour la béta.

Bonne lecture!

_**Un endroit connu de nous seuls...**_

* * *

Il était épuisé, ses deux équipiers étaient tellement bruyants. Rien qu'en y repensant il avait mal à la tête. Il approcha de la falaise où étaient les portraits des 5 Hokage. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'être seul. Arrivé en haut, il senti une brise légère le rafraîchir. Il releva la tête pour contempler le paysage que lui offrait Konoha. Mais ce qu'il vit, était diffèrent de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Une fille était là, tout près du bord, les yeux fermés. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à Konoha. Pourtant elle portait un bandeau frontal autour du cou. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, un pantacourt large kaki et un débardeur rouge comme le sang. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, ni même entendu venir. "Quelle sorte de ninja ne pouvait pas le voir sur ce terrain découvert." il s'apprêtait à lui parler quand elle écarta ses bras. Elle recula de quelques pas, puis couru jusqu'au bord en sautant dans le vide. (1) La scène s'était passée tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Quand il se précipita vers le bord il ne vit personne. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas déjà "touch" le sol. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où elle avait sauté. Il s'accroupit... il n'y avait aucune trace... c'était impossible avec l'impulsion qu'elle avait prise... _aurait il rêvé? _... Possible... il revenait de mission A. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui... regardant une dernière fois derrière lui...

* * *

Il avait mal dormit cette nuit là. Malgré tout... son visage était venu le hanter cette nuit... Elle avait l'air si triste... Tsunade lui avait donné une mission... aujourd'hui il était seul... il devait traverser la foret pour aller chercher des rouleaux interdits dans un sanctuaire. Il arriva dans une petite clairière où coulait un ruisseau. Il décida de faire une halte ici pour étudier un peu plus la mission. Des sanglots attirèrent son attention. Il fut surpris en reconnaissant la fille d'hier. Assise contre un arbre recroquevillé sur elle même. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle leva vers lui ces magnifiques yeux noirs remplis de larmes. Quand elle vit qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la jeune femme fut très étonnée. 

_" Tu me vois?"_

"Evidemment" dit il, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu insinuer.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha vers lui. Il utilisa le Byakugan, à sa grande surprise il ne vit rien. Il l'arrêta, elle était toujours là, devant lui. Elle fit un triste sourire.

_"Tu as peur?"_

"Pourquoi j'aurais peur?"

Elle s'avança de plus en plus, il ne recula pas, puis elle passa à travers lui. Il resta figé et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il se retourna, elle lui faisait face.

"Tu es...

_"Un fantôme?... Non, je ne suis pas morte... enfin pas complètement....Tu es le premier à me voir, sans doute à cause de tes yeux..."_

"Qui es tu?"

_" Ca ne te servira à rien de le savoir, Personne ne se souviendra de moi... une fois qu'ils m'auront débranché..."_

"Débranchée?"

Elle esquissa de nouveau son sourire triste puis disparue.

* * *

Après avoir fini son rapport de mission (sans parler de son étrange rencontre) à Tsunade il décida de passer à l'hôpital pour remettre à jour sa "pharmacie". Quand il quitta la salle, l'Hokage perdit son sourire. 

"Quelque chose travaille ton ancien élève, Gai."

"J'ai remarqué aussi"

"Il grandit, ça doit être les hormones" lança un homme assez âgé, avec deux traits rouges sur le visage.

"Jiraya!! Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi!!" s'écria Tsunade.

"Tu veux qu'on le surveille?"

"Non pour l'instant il réussi bien ces missions."

"Pour l'instant... " Répéta un homme brun à gros sourcils.

* * *

Neji remarqua Hinata, dans les couloirs. Il alla à sa rencontre. 

"Bonjour, que fais tu ici? Tu es blessé?" demanda t'elle.

"Non (2). Et toi?"

"Une mission..."

"Ca n'as pas l'air d'aller... (3)"

" On vas perdre la personne que je devais sauver" commença t'elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu la connaissais?"

" Justement, non... Elle doit avoir mon âge et je ne l'avais jamais vu"

"Et pourquoi tu vas la perdre?"

" Elle est dans un coma, lors d'une mission, un de ces agresseurs lui a bloqué son chakra. J'ai réussi à rouvrir les cavités... mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. J'ai du mal faire quelque chose. Et maintenant ils veulent éteindre les machines qui la tienne en vie"

_**(Flash back)**_

_**"Personne ne se souviendra de moi... une fois qu'ils m'auront débranché..."**_

_**"Débranchée?"**_

_**(Fin)**_

"Je peux la voir"

Sa cousine surprise le guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il entra derrière elle et s'arrêta en la reconnaissant. Elle était entourée de machines, masque à oxygène, des plaies encore en train de cicatriser sur son visage.

"Il y a combien de temps qu'elle est là?"

"Ca va faire trois mois"

"Si je te dis que je lui ai parlé cette après midi, tu me crois?"

La brune lui sourit et répondit.

"Je l'entends pleurer parfois"

Elle commença à sortir de la pièce, puis elle se retourna quand il prononça son nom.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute si elle ne se réveille pas, c'est elle qui ne le veut pas."

Elle baissa la tête puis sortie.

Il se rapprocha du lit.

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"_

"Raconte moi tout..."

_"Pas ici..."_

* * *

Elle le mena dans la clairière de ce matin. Elle s'assit près de l'eau, et ferma les yeux. 

_"C'est mon endroit préféré, je venais souvent avant ici_." dit elle.

"Qui es tu?"

_"Sora... Hané... Je suis... Enfin j'étais un Anbu de Konoha... Une mission a mal tourné... Je suis tombée sur des anciens ninjas qui sont devenus criminels et pendant le combat, j'ai senti 5 pics dans mon dos et après je me suis retrouvée comme ça..."_

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant..."

_"Passer inaperçu c'est le rôle d'un anbu, non?"_

"Oui mais avant cela? Tu dois avoir l'âge de ma cousine"

"_Ma famille n'était pas très apprécié... Donc avec mon frère on se cachait"_

"Pourquoi?"

_"Ca c'est un secret... Tu reviens demain?"_

"Pourquoi je reviendrai?" demanda t'il avec son ton froid.

_"Parce que je suis seule"_ Elle se releva et se mit à sa hauteur _" Et toi aussi..."_

* * *

voila fin premier chap! vous en pensez quoi?? ( Neji: Mais ou t'as été chercher une idée aussi tarée?? Mayu: euh j'sais pas... bonne question d'ailleur. Naru: moi je te dis c'est elle qu'a des idées bizarres... Neji: tout a fait d'accord. Mayu: tiens sa fait longtemps que ma AK47 n'est pas sortie... Naru et Neji: gloups...) 

(1) le saut de l'ange, ça s'appelle. lol quand y'en a qui le font c trop beau je trouve. Ils doivent avoir l'impression de voler... ça fait rêver. (Naru: et tu t'écrase par terre! Mayu: t'es attaché abruti... sauf si t'es suicidaire lol. )

(2) et le bonjour malpoli!! lol ah c'est plus ce que c'était les jeunes aujourd'hui. lol.

(3) Neji qui s'occupe de son prochain!! (Tsunade: C'est plus grave que je le croyais!)


	2. Chapitre 2

kikoo!!

que dire...? jsuis trop à la masse en ce moment lol... la première fois que j'ai mis le premier chapitre j'avais oublié de selectionner french. Héhé j'ai compris ça qu'à la deuxième review anglaise lol... Bon j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire! Merci à Losin pour la béta!

**Reviews! ( bon jvais répondre comme même à celles anglaises parce que sa fait plaisir et que j'aime bien ça lol et qu'il y a peut être une chance pour qu'eux ceux qui l'ont lise vienne la chercher du côté français lol)**

Yum: lol bah je viens d'expliquer pourquoi c'était du côté anglais. Contente que ça t'as plu. et j'espère que tu lira la suite!

Calliope: Voila la suite!! lol. jte remercie pour ta review! j'ai trop hâte de lire ton prochain one shot!! Parcontre désolée ce chap sera pas très drôle! Et pour Neji; ouais heureusemnt qu'il y a les fics pour le rendre plus humain!! (Neji: ca va oui! Mayu faut être réaliste lol) Suki: Thank you ! and I am happy to have help for french!

HikaruOfArrow: Merci!

Bizante: Jte remercie! et voila la suite!! bonne lecture!!!

(Bon désolée pour ceux qui savent bien parler anglais et comme mon niveau n'est pas génial dans la réponse a la review je m'excuse pour les fautes)

****

* * *

Il avait sa journée de libre, puisque demain, il allait partir en mission de rang B. Le matin il décida de s'entraîner. Pensant que ça allait lui changer les esprits. Mais cela ne servit pas à grand-chose. « _Pourquoi est ce que je pense toujours à elle... » _Il s'assit pour faire une pause. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit hier. Seul... Oui il l'était et ça, depuis longtemps... Il n'en souffrait donc plus... Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. À qui pourrait il en parler ?... 

Il avait rendez-vous avez l'Hokage pour l' « avant » mission.

Deux ninjas gardaient la porte. Tsunade tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Elle la releva quand il entra, elle avait l'air exténué. (Bon, désolée mais je vais passer tout ce qui est « avant » mission pas le courage de réfléchir à ça).

La mission de Neji : partir avec Tenten, Kiba (et Akamaru) et Shikamaru, à la frontière de Konoha retrouver et « s'occuper » d'un groupe d'anciens ninjas d'élites.

Après avoir fini son explication Tsunade regarda Neji d'un air interrogateur.

« Neji, tu as quelque chose à me demander ? »

L'intéressé regarda l'Hokage, étonné. « _Après tout pourquoi pas lui en parler sans trop en dévoiler »_.

« Pensez vous qu'une âme peut quitter son corps ? »

Tsunade fut très surprise par cette question.

« Tu veux dire quand on meurt ? »

« Non... »

« Je vois... » Elle lui sourit « J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène, mais il y a bien longtemps... une âme prisonnière d'un corps qui ne meurt pas... » Puis elle le regarda d'un air grave «Tu connais quelqu'un qui vit cela »

Neji, pris de court, ne savait plus quoi répondre. Devait il lui dire ? Il se rappela des paroles de sa cousine : « _Je l'entends pleurer... »_

« Hinata m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui s'y rapprochait » (1)

« Dans ce cas, tu diras à ta cousine que si elle veut en parler, je la croirai »

Puis en saluant Tsunade, il quitta la pièce. Cette dernière seule, parla à soi même.

« Je sens que sa va se compliquer tout ça... »

* * *

Neji ne savait pas pourquoi il avait parlé d'Hinata. Il savait que s'il répondait « non » Tsunade n'allait pas le croire. Et vu la personnalité d'Hinata, il savait que si l'Hokage lui en parlait, elle ne dira rien. Et maintenant qu'allait il faire ? Devait il allait la voir ? Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il arriva à la clairière. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était là. Quand elle le vit, son visage s'illumina. Elle se leva, s'étira (2) puis en gardant son sourire elle lui dit :

_« Je savais que tu viendrais... Même les ninjas les plus froids sont curieux. »_

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là... »

_« Parce que tu veux comprendre_ »

Il ne savait plus quoi répondre.

_« Tu pars bientôt en mission ? »_

« En quoi cela t'intéresses ? » demanda t'il surpris.

_« Pour lancer un sujet de conversation »_

« Je pars demain ... en équipe... »

_« Ca n'as pas l'air de te faire très plaisir ? »_ Dit elle en s'asseyant.

« Je préfère travailler seul... » Il fit de même

_« Je vois... Pourquoi, alors que, maintenant, tu peux avoir des amis, tu t'éloignes d'eux ? »_

Neji fut très étonné par la question de Sora.

« Depuis la mort de mon père... j'ai tout fait pour devenir plus fort... Pour prouver à la Sôke que nous pouvons être plus fort qu'eux ! Et... Je me suis rendu compte que lorsqu'on avait quelqu'un, c'est là qu'on le devenait vraiment. Comme mon père l'était pour protéger son frère... ou Naruto pour ses amis... Moi, je n'ai personne... J'ai appris à m'attacher à personne pour ne plus souffrir comme lorsqu'il est mort... »

Il s'arrêta réalisant ce qu'il disait. Elle l'écoutait, ne disait rien, sa tête entre ses mains étant accoudé sur ses genoux. Le fixant droit dans les yeux. Ce qui le mit mal à l'aise un petit moment. Puis se reprenant, il se demanda pourquoi il lui disait tout ça.

_« Tu n'as pas l'habitude de parler de toi vu l'expression de ton visage... »_

« Non c'est vrai... Mais je ne sais presque rien sur toi ? »

Elle fit une mimique de petite fille et dit en lui tirant la langue.

_« Aujourd'hui je t'écoute... Même si tu n'as pas envie de parler... J'écouterai ton silence... »_

« ... Tu avais... quelqu'un à protéger avant ? »

Le visage de Sora se referma. Puis en baissant la tête, elle répondit :

_« Non, ils sont tous morts... C'est peut être pour ça que j'en suis là en ce moment... »_

Ils ne dirent plus rien après cette phrase qui c'était fini par un sourire triste, le sourire que font les enfant qui ont dû grandir trop vite. Il ne voulait pas lui faire dire des choses dont elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Il commençait à s'assoupir, il se dit alors que c'était le moment de partir. Mais quand il releva la tête, elle n'était plus là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle était partie. Il décida alors de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

C'était le matin de la mission. Il se rendait au lieu de rendez vous. Il était rentré assez tard hier alors qu'ils n'avaient presque pas parlé. Quand il arriva Tenten était déjà là. Mais une voix le fit sursauter.

_« Salut !»_

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sora.

« Sora ?! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Neji ? » demanda Tenten.

« Hein ? » fit celui en se retournant et croisant le visage inquiet de son ancienne coéquipière. « Non, tout va bien... Je reviens tout de suite, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

Il s'éloigna sous le regard de Tenten. Il arriva dans une petite rue, suivit par Sora.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

_« Je m'ennuie toute la journée à rien faire, je peux venir avec vous pendant la.... »_

« C'est hors de question ! » coupa t'il

_« Siltouplé... (3) Je peux pas te déranger, on peux rien me faire, y a que toi qui me voie !»_

Neji hésita, elle avait raison sur ce point.

« De toute façon, même si je te dis de pas venir tu le fera comme même »

_« Hé ! Tu commences à me connaître ! Allez viens sinon tu vas être en retard et je te promets de pas parler, tu sentira même pas ma présence... »_

Cette dernière promesse, Neji n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse la tenir.

Kiba était arrivé. Il ne manquait plus que Shikamaru. Akamaru tournait beaucoup autour de Neji, celui ci commença à perdre patience et demanda au maître de rappeler son fidèle compagnon. En fête le chien tournait surtout autour de l'endroit où se « trouvait » Sora.

Shikamaru arriva. Et la mission commença.

* * *

Ils marchèrent pendant 5 heures et rien ne s'était passé. Ils se rapprochaient de la frontière quand Neji trouva leur campement grâce au Byakugan. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque. Cachés, ils observaient ce que faisait le groupe. Un petit groupe de 5 hommes parlaient à côté d'un feu à présent éteint. Il y avait 4 tentes pour 5 personnes. Mais où pouvaient être les autres ? Neji observa l'intérieur des tentes, il y en avait 2 dans l'une d'elles, les autres étaient vides.

_« Neji ! Derrière toi !! »_ Cria Sora.

Celui-ci, tellement concentré dans la recherche des autres membre, n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait derrière lui. (4) Il se retrouva face à 4 ninjas. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se prit un coup de pied qui l'éjecta près du campement. Il se releva et vit Shikamaru et Tenten. Eux aussi avaient été trouvés. Shikamaru avançait sous la menace d'un Kunai sous sa gorge, pour Tenten il s'agissait d'un Katana, ils avaient tous deux les mains liés par des fils de fer. Il manquait Kiba. Sûrement Akamaru qui avait senti leurs présences et averti son maître. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique, mais tant qu'ils ne trouvaient pas Kiba, tout cela pouvait encore bien se passé.

Les autres criminels arrivèrent. La plupart avaient leurs visages cachés, et ils étaient tous habillés de vêtements sombres. Ils se mirent en rond autour des ninjas de Konoha. Un homme pris alors la parole :

« Tiens tiens... Encore des ninjas de Konoha. Votre Hokage a compris la leçon de la dernière fois... Mais trois c'est encore peu. Nous prend t'elle si peu au sérieux ? »

« Vous n'êtes que des criminels ! » s'écria Tenten.

« Encore une fille... » Soupira un autre.

« On s'est pourtant bien amusé avec la dernière ! » Compléta encore un autre en riant.

Neji se retourna vers Sora. Son visage exprimait tant de colère. Est-ce que se seraient eux ?

« _Mais où est Kiba ? » _pensa Tenten.

« Bon les gars on va s'amuser un petit peu » Déclara le premier qui avait pris la parole.

Les fils de fer autour des poignets des deux ninjas se desserrèrent. Tenten et Shikamaru regardèrent étonnés le premier ninjas. Celui fit un sourire sadique qui voulait tout dire.

Ils se mirent en position et les combats commencèrent. Shikamaru et Tenten se battaient contre 6 ninjas chacun. Neji lui contre 7. (Oui vous inquiétez pas je sais encore compter ils sont « que » 19 lol)

* * *

(bon désolé je vais passer les combats « inutiles » 'suis pas très douée pour ça lol)

Sora était là au milieu des combats, elle voyait Kiba agir dans l'ombre, entraînant des ninjas un par un dans un endroit éloigné. Shikamaru avait réussi à en piéger 3 avec son « Kagemane no jutsu » et les avait fait tomber de la falaise prés de laquelle ils étaient. Tenten avait touché les points vitaux de 4 d'entre eux et les 2 autres avait du mal à bouger aussi rapidement qu'avant. Puis Sora regarda là où Neji se battait il y avait encore quelques minutes, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait disparu laissant trois cadavres.

Elle suivit les traces du combat. Quand elle les trouva, il était en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient entourés des 4 hommes. Puis sans comprendre ils s'éloignèrent tous et des fils de fer jaillirent de partout entourant les jambes, les bras, tout le corps de Neji. (5) Celui qui avait pris la parole tout à l'heure s'avança vers lui en souriant.

« On m'appelle (6) L'Araignée de fer. Inutile de t'expliquer pourquoi. »

« J'pense avoir compris » répondit Neji.

Un des fils qui entourait son cou se resserra commençant à faire couler un filet de sang.

« Allez aider les autres je m'occupe de celui là »

« Bien ! » Répondirent les trois autres en baissant la tête et en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée.

Neji se rendit compte alors de la présence de Sora. Elle se sentait si impuissante face à ce qui arrivait. « L'araignée » voyant l'attention de Neji portait derrière lui se retourna pour voir. Ne voyant rien, il regarda de nouveau le jeune Hyûga.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis ? T'en fais pas, mes hommes s'occupent d'eux. »

Neji essaya de bouger son bras, mais les fils l'entaillèrent légèrement. L'autre ria.

« Tu es pris au piège ! Si tu essayes de te débattre il ne restera plus que de toi des petits morceaux »

Neji réfléchissait... Quelle technique pouvait il employer ? Pour toutes celles qui lui vinrent en tête, il été trop tard. La seule chose à faire serait de l'occuper avec une autre chose. A priori il contrôlait les fils par la pensée.

« Tu es bien silencieux... Tu réfléchis au moyen de t'échapper de là ? Tu ne peux pas... La dernière ayant goûté à ce piège était aussi un Anbu de votre village. Très mignonne je dois avouer... Mais beaucoup plus docile une fois « endormi » » Il eu un sourire pervers.

Neji regarda de nouveau vers Sora celle-ci était complètement bouleversée, aucun doute il parlait d'elle. Il avait osé...

« Sa peau douce, ses cheveux soyeux, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé !! »

Elle était en pleure les yeux dans le vague... puis elle disparut. Neji regarda l'homme d'un regard haineux. Celui-ci s'arrêta de rire en sentant la montée de chakra du ninja.

« Oh ! C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu la connaissait peut être ? Ha ha ! Mais tu ne peux plus bouger ! »

Des Kunais sorti de nulle part arrivèrent droit sur « l'Araignée ». Celui-ci en évita plusieurs mais trois le touchèrent dont un genou. Sous le poids de la douleur l'homme tomba à genoux lâchant une seconde l'attention de ses fils, une seconde qui avait suffi à Neji pour se dégager du piège. Il arriva sur l'ancien ninja qui ne s'était pas encore levé, concentrant du chakra dans sa main et frappa de toutes ses forces contre le torse du criminel. Celui cracha du sang et n'arrivait pas respirer. Il s'écroula au sol, la respiration plus que faible... une expression d'intense douleur sur le visage.

Tenten, Shikamaru et Kiba regardaient Neji qui lui-même regardait le misérable mourir en souffrant.

« Tue... tue... moi... » Réussit à articuler le mourant.

« Tu ne mérites pas que j'arrête cette souffrance ! »

« Neji !!? C'est un être humain quand même » s'écria Tenten.

« Si tu saurais tout ce qu'il a fait tu serais d'accord avec moi ! » Répondit ce dernier en regardant la jeune fille.

Shikamaru s'approcha du corps qui était à terre. Posa ses doigts sur son cou.

« Il est mort... »

Neji prit un Kunai et le lança sur le cou du mort. Les autres le regardèrent étonnés.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » risqua Tenten.

« On est jamais trop prudent. »

Puis il commença à marcher en direction du village. Les 3 autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Le retour fut plus rapide que l'allée. Le rapport à Tsunade finit, celle-ci envoya des nettoyeurs sur les lieux. Neji quitta le premier la salle. Tenten se rapprocha du bureau de l'Hokage puis lui raconta ce qu'avait fait Neji. Celle-ci la remercia. Tenten sorti à son tour. Tsunade commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait avec le jeune Hyûga.

Neji marchait très vite. Il devait la retrouver. Elle avait l'air tellement triste... ce qui était bien normal. Il alla à la clairière, elle n'était pas là... La falaise, non plus... L'hôpital, rien... Il avait cherché dans les rues de Konoha. Elle n'était nul part. Epuisé par cette journée il rentra chez lui.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Et fut surpris de voir qu'elle était là... Par terre, assise comme le premier jour... Recroquevillée sur elle-même... Elle releva la tête quand elle l'entendit entrer. Le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_« J'ai un service à te demander ? »_ demanda t'elle.

« Oui ? » fit il surpris.

_« Pourrais tu demander à l'Hokage d'arrêter les machines ? »_

Neji resta immobile face à cette demande.

* * *

Voila! fini. J'espère que ça vous a plu! tite review plizz! lol (Naru: tiens pas de chantage? Mayu: non pas le courage! Naru: T'es malade? Mayu: T'es pas SM toi? (grd sourire sadique)Naru: ...)

(1) Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette mentalité de cacher ses problèmes !! (Neji : on devrait plutôt dire mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette fickeuse ! Naru : héhé bien envoyé ! Mayu : oh ça va j'te fais pas encore trop souffrir, te plains pas Neji : ...)

(2) ouais je sais vous allez me dire ''elle a pas de corps'' mais elle continu a faire ça pour le moral on va dire

(3) on me demande ça avec les yeux du chat potté et je résiste pas moi. Y a qu'un sans cœur pour pas s'attendrir (Neji : tu parles de qui là ? Mayu desespérée...)

(4) et ben qu'est ce qui lui arrive au pti Néji

(5) J'sais si vous voyez mais dans la série X1999, quand Kamui il parle avec le Yumeni des dragons de la terre. Qu'il est entourait de fils et qu'il saigne de partout avec ces petites ailes de démon et bah là c'est pareil (sauf les ailes lol)! J'crois que c'est le moment de la série ou il est le plus beau !!! (Naru & cie : Sadik !!)

(6) Bond... James Bond.... Mdrrrr ok ok j'arrête ...


	3. Chapitre 3

Kikoo ! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Il a mis longtemps a venir je sais. Mais je faisais un vrai blocage dessus. Bon le 'tit bla bla habituel les perso sont pas à moi... et tout le tralalala

Et puis bonne lectureuh !!

**REVIEWS** : (d'ailleurs j'ai eu plus de reviews côté anglais que français c'est normal ça ? )

Call : je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Merci ! je pensais pas avoir été très clair dans mes descriptions... et puis moi contrairement a Kakashi j'ai aimais le one shot sur la torture ! lol (Kaka : ... bande de SADIK Mayu : Ouais fières de l'être ! ) et pis voila la vie de Sora dans ce chap. et bonne lecture !

Yum(e) : ouah ça m'a fait super plaisir que tu es recherché ma fic. Et puis voila la suite. Et oui pour une fois que Neji se prend « d'amitié » pour quelqu'un et si s'était tout... YARK YARK... allez bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

_« J'ai un service à te demander ? » demanda t'elle._

« Oui ? » fit il surpris.

_« Pourrais tu demander à l'Hokage d'arrêter les machines ? »_

Neji resta immobile face à cette demande.

Ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger. A se regarder droit dans les yeux. C'est elle qui les baissa en premier. Cachant sa tète au creux de ses genoux recroquevillés. A ce moment là Neji savait qu'elle était triste et il aurai tout fais pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il osa :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton corps ?»

_« Ce n'est pas aussi facile... plus rien ne m'attends à présent... » _

Elle se releva. Neji s'avait très bien qu'elle allait partir comme d'habitude. Et le laisser là, sans aucune réponse. NON ! pas cette fois.

« Pourquoi fuis tu ta vie ? »

_« Je ne fuis pas... »_

« Ah non ? Alors pourquoi cette requête ? »

_« Parce que... je... je... » _Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Neji lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. (1) Ce qu'elle fit.

_« Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais je suis si fatiguée... »_

« N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! »

_« ET QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE !!! OUI JE FUIS !!! JE FUIS CETTE VIE QUI N'A TOUJOURS ETE QU'UN ENFER POUR MOI !!! _» Hurla t'elle en se relevant.

Le brun fut très surpris de sa réaction. Apparemment sa vie n'avait pas été rose non plus.

« Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux... tu as su m'écouté c'est à mon tour... »

Sora semblait s'être un peu calmée avec ces mots. Elle se rassit. Mais elle ne parla pas pendant de longues minutes. L'Hyûga se laissa tomber en arrière, mort de fatigue. Quand il ré ouvra les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il s'aperçu que Sora c'était allongée, elle aussi en position du fœtus, dirigée vers lui.

_« Mon malheur a commencé dès ma naissance... ma mère est décédée en me mettant au monde. Mon père n'a pas pu le supporter, il a commencé à boire et dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, j'ai su qu'il m'accusait de la mort de ma mère, et qu'il me détestait depuis toujours ! Quand il était saoul, parfois il devenait vraiment violent et il me frappait, sauf quand mon frère était là... il avait deux ans de plus que moi... et il me protégeait... il recevait les coups à ma place... en faisant tout pour que notre père enrage contre lui et m'oublie... Puis quand j'ai eu 10 ans, mon père est mort d'une maladie du foie. Il a agonisé pendant quelques mois et ni mon frère, ni moi n'avons été le voir pendant tout ce temps... Pendant 3 ans j'ai vécu avec mon frère on se cachait à moitié parce que les gens n'appréciaient pas ce qu'était devenu notre père... ils chuchotaient lorsqu'on passait devant eux... Mon frère est devenu Anbu très jeune. Et c'est lui et son sensei qui m'ont entraîné. J'ai passé l'examen d'anbu (2) et je l'ai eu a 12 ans. Pendant 3 ans, mon frère et moi on travaillait en plus des missions pour payer l'appartement... et ... à croire que le destin s'acharne... mon frère c'est fait tuer lors d'une de ces missions... et la suite tu la connaît... tu vois ma vie n'est pas très gaie... alors que je sois là ou pas ne change rien... plus personne ne m'attend... il n'y a plus rien qui me retiens ici... et le seul moyen pour moi de partir, c'est que tu fasses ce que je t'ai demandé..._ »

Il était resté silencieux durant tout le triste résumé de sa vie. Et il la comprenait à présent... mais à l'idée de ne plus la voir sa poitrine se compressa. C'était l'une des premières personnes avec qui il était « proche ».

« Je ne peux pas faire ça... » Lâchât il.

_« Pourquoi ?!_ » Fit elle étonnée.

« C'est peut être égoïste ce que je vais te dire là mais... Je t'apprécie vraiment, et j'aimerai autre que la présence de ton âme près de moi... tu es tellement triste... que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te rassurer... c'est la première fois que je ressens ça... et je ne peux pas le faire... »

Comme il était sur le dos il se mit de côté pour lui faire face.

« Quelqu'un il y a quelques années m'a prouvé que l'on pouvait changer le destin (3) Alors je pense que toi aussi tu auras le droit à tes moments de bonheurs dans la vie (4) »

Elle resta un moment sans réagir, se plongeant dans ses yeux. Elle leva la main et fit comme si du bout des doigts elle caressait la joue de Neji.

_« Tout n'est pas si simple..._ » Dit elle juste avant de disparaître comme d'habitude, laissant le brun perturbé par se « contact ».

* * *

Le lendemain Neji venait de recevoir une convocation chez l'Hokage. Il été encore indécis... il comprenait la réaction de Sora. Mais elle avait une chance que peu de ninjas pourraient avoir. Et elle, elle préférait mourir. 

Sur le chemin, il croisa Hinata, celle-ci se dirigea vers lui. D'un pas décidé. « C'est peut être a cause de ce que j'ai dit çà l'Hokage... elle la peut être mal pris tout compte de fais... » Pensa t'il.

« Neji-nii-san, je dois te parler. » lança celle-ci arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Oui ? » Répondit celui choqué d'une approche aussi franche de sa cousine.

« L'Hokage m'a convoqué ce matin... »

« Ah oui toi aussi ? Tu sais pourquoi ?»

« Oui pour me parler de toi »

Aucune réponse, Hinata reprit.

« Elle m'a parlé de ta mission d'hier et ce que tu as fait au ninja. »

« On se battait il est mort c'est tout. C'est normal dans la vie d'un ninja »

« D'après tes équipiers sur cette mission, il ne pouvais plus se battre... »

« J'ai expliqué mon geste à mes équipiers. Ton grand cœur te perdra... » Déclara celui en poursuivant son chemin.

« Tu as fais ça pour la venger ? » cria sa cousine pour attirer son attention. Plusieurs passants se retournèrent.

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles... » Fit il innocemment.

Sa cousine se rapprocha pour parler un peu moins fort.

« De Sora... j'ai vu son dossier, et comme par hasard c'est ceux que tu a affronté hier qui son responsable de son état... tu la connaissais avant ? »

« Non. »

« Alors c'est ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour à... »

« Ecoute c'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour parler de ça ! » s'énerva t'il.

« Tu préfères que sa soit dans le bureau de l'Hokage... Comme tu n'arrivais pas... Elle m'a envoyé te chercher... »

« Hinata !!! » cria une voix à présent bien connu dans le village.

Un blond avec les yeux bleus déboula à côté d'eux. (5)

« Ca vous dit de venir avec nous au restau ? » demanda Naruto.

Hinata prit le teint d'une tomate. Neji avait remarqué depuis longtemps que sa cousine aimait bien le blond, et qu'à chaque fois sa timidité refaisait surface.

« Euh... on... on allait... » Commença Hinata.

« On a un rendez vous chez l'Hokage... » Répondit Neji a sa place.

« Ah... » Fit Naruto déçu.

« Mais je pense qu'Hinita aura fini avant moi elle vous rejoindra » (6).

La brune très surprise de ce que venait de dire son cousin resta bouche bé. Tandis que Naruto fit un immense sourire.

« OK ! Rejoins nous au restaurant de d'habitude. Et puis tu peux venir après si tu veux Neji. »

Hinata acquiesça.

« On verra ... » lança Neji.

« Comme tu veux » répliqua Naruto en repartant en courant vers son restaurant préféré.

* * *

Les deux Hyûga entrèrent dans la salle de Tsunade. 

« Je vous attendez... »

Neji et Hinata se mirent face au bureau de Tsunade.

« Neji on m'a parler de ton comportement d'hier. Et contrairement aux autres je sais ce qu'il a fait... je comprend ce que tu as fait mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? »

_« Que lui as-tu fais ? »_ cette voix lui compressa le cœur, il se retourna pour voir Sora qui était là. Il resta quelques instants sans rien dire. C'est la voix timide de sa cousine qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Neji-nii-kun ? »

Il se retourna vers l'Hokage. Celle-ci prit la parole.

« Elle est là ? » demanda t'elle.

Neji d'abord surpris, hocha la tête. Hinata ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

« La raison pour laquelle, je vous ai fait venir tout les deux, était pour savoir si tu la voyais avec les yeux des Hyûga. Mais voyant le trouble d'Hinata je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça... »

« Oh ! Vous parlez de Sora... » S'exclama Hinata qui venait de comprendre. « Comme je vous l'ai dit Hokage-sama, je n'ai entendu que ses pleurs... »

« Bien, je voudrai parler seule avec Neji, s'il te plais. »

« Oui Hokagesama » fit la concernée, s'apprêtant à partir, Neji lui adressa la parole :

« Vas rejoindre les autres... je ne viendrai pas... Inutile de m'attendre. »

Hinata acquiesça, puis sorti de la salle tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à parler, donc, qu'il serait en effet, inutile de le harceler de questions.

* * *

Le silence régna dans la salle. 

« Vous me croyez ? »

« Evidemment... je t'ai dit que j'avais déjà entendu parlé de ça....Que t'as t'elle dit sur elle ? » demanda Tsunde.

_« Rien » _Lança Sora, en se plaçant devant Neji. Le regard dur, il ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression. Et cela n'allait pas avec les traits fins de son visage.

« Neji ? Que te dit elle ? » S'inquiéta Tsunade.

« Ce qu'elle m'a dit ne vous regarde pas... »

« Je vois... mais du moment que ça joue sur la qualité de ton travail, ça me regarde figure toi ! »

« LA mission est une réussite... ! » se défendit il.

« Peut être ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Mais tu t'es fait surprendre, et ça malgré le Byakugan ! »

« Ca va j'ai compris ! » cria t'il pour la faire taire.

_« Demande lui, Neji, s'il te plait... » _Demanda Sora presque suppliante. Neji ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais a chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans ses yeux il se sentait mal... il ferma les yeux en baissant la tête.

« Hokage-sama ? »

« Oui ?» Répondit celle-ci étonnée du changement de ton, si rapide.

« Elle voudrait que vous arrêtiez les machines... »

Ca y est il l'avait dit... Tsunade le regardait en silence...maintenant il n'allait plus la revoir... sa gorge se serra... Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se sentait faible, face à elle, il détestait ça et en même temps...

« Et toi qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Hein ?! » Fit il étonné.

« Je te demande, si c'est une bonne idée ou pas ?... »

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? ... Ca ne regarde qu'elle... »

« Tu es sur ? »

**« Mais ou veut elle en venir ? »** pensa Neji. « Qu'est ce que vous voulais je dise.. ? »

« Ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

A ce moment, Neji et Sora eurent la même expression... Un visage figé... troublé...

Tsunade savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait. Si son plan marchait, elle récupérera deux ninjas très forts, ce qui pouvait être un atout pour le village. Mais était ce la seule raison ? **« Ah ! je commence à trop m'accrocher à ces sales gamins » **pensa t'elle.

« Alors Neji ? »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« **Les jeunes aujourd'hui faut leur faire cracher les vers du nez !! » **(7) « comment vivras tu sa mort ? »

Pendant un long moment il resta silencieux, puis... « Mal... »

_« Pourquoi ? » _demanda t'elle étonnée.

« Parce que... je ne veux plus voir cette tristesse dans tes yeux... j'aimerai que tu voies que dans la vie... il peut y avoir de bons moments... des gens pourront t'aider, comme il l'on fait avec moi... et pour ça il faut que tu vives... »

Il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'Hokage, il releva les yeux vers Sora. Celle-ci était en larmes.

_« Neji... » _Murmura t'elle.

Puis elle senti quelque chose bizarre en elle. Elle s'écroula au sol une main sur la poitrine. Neji se précipita vers elle, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour calmer la douleur qui semblait violente. Mais il se rappela, qu'il ne pouvait pas. Elle leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers lui et... disparue...

* * *

Neji se relava regarda l'Hokage, complètement désorienté.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Je sais pas... Elle a posé la main sur son cœur... et elle a... disparu... »

« Je vois... je saurai toi, j'irai à l'hôpital... »

Comprenant ce que voulais dire l'Hokage, Neji quitta la pièce comme une tornade.

Tsunade fit un sourire.

« Un problème de régler... » Se dit elle pour elle-même.

C'est ce qu'elle croyait...

* * *

Neji courait très vite, il ne faisait attention à rien autour de lui. Il arriva à l'hôpital. Il grimpa les marches 4 à 4... Chambre 707... il entre...

Elle était assise sur le lit, deux infirmières autour d'elle. Elle était si pale...si belle... Ses yeux le regardèrent intensément... les infirmières lui disait quelque chose il n'entendait rien... il s'avança vers elle... et... la pris dans ses bras. Elle était bien là. Il pouvait la sentir contre lui... pourquoi ne disait elle rien ?... il relâcha son étreinte, se recula un peu... puis...

« Ca va ? » osa t'il voyant son trouble.

« Qui êtes vous ?... » Dit elle la voix cassée.

* * *

Hé hé... une tite reviews ? plizzzeuh. Bon j'aime pas trop le milieu de ce chapitre je le trouve chiant. Lol. Mais sinon il serait vraiment pas long. Lol. Bon voila le prochain chapitre c'est le dernier et se sera en Song fic !! et oui je peux pas m'en empêcher ! ce chapitre est prêt... euh dans ma tête j'ai plus qu'a le taper maintenant. Vila j'espère que ça vous a plus comme même.

Neji : KWA c'est pas une blague c'est la fin du chap ?

Mayu : ouais :D

Neji : Mais mais... elle m'a oublié !

Mayu : bah que veux tu veux passer inaperçu c'est réussi. Yark yark !

Neji : Tu vas mourir !

Mayu : héhé si tu me tue tu connaîtra jamais la fin .

Neji :...

* * *

1 ) Jiraya : je vous l'avez bien dit ce gosse est travaillé par... PAF Aieeuuhhh !!

2) Faut bien passer par un exam pour devenir anbu ? (Naru : t'es super au courant ça fait plaisir. Mayu : Oh ca va ! Vas manger tes nouilles et fous la paix aux fiqueurs.)

3) Bah dic donc qui sa peut être ? ( Naru : tu vois que je suis super utile comme même. Mayu : mais oui tu peux être intelligent ! Naru : euh jsuis pas sur mais je le prend comme un compliment. Mayu : bah oui j'suis pas tout le temps méchante avec les persos)

4) Ola je fais du OOC a fond là ! Neji : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Mayu : euh que t'es pas très comment dire... Neji : Dis que je suis pas capable de dire des choses comme ça ! Mayu : ok je le dis alors... lol )

5) Naru : ouaaaiiisss ça y est on me vois !!! les autres : et nous alors. Mayu : deux secondes. Et puis je met qui je veux quand je veux :p. j'ai prévenu au début que sa tournait principalement autour de Neji. Naru : on n'avait remarqué !! Sakura : ouais on va appeler l'APPM (association protectrice des personnages de mangas) Mayu : y a encore quelqu'un qui l'ouvre et jlui fait une tite deathfic et la il aura l'occaz d'appeler l'APPPM (association protectrice des personnages persécutés de mangas) tous : ...

6) Héhé ola Neji entremetteur !!! on est dans un monde parallèle là !!lol

(7) En écrivant ça j'me dis que les expressions c'est vraiment n'importe quoi lol.


	4. chapitre 4

Kikoo !! vila le dernier chapitre !! donc comme prévu y a un passage en song fic ! vila bonne lectureuh !!

Les persos ne sont pas à moi… sniff. Sauf Sora, mais bon je pense que quelqu'un veut s'en servir. Lol

La chanson est de KEANE « Somewhere only we know »

Donc je crois que c'est a peu près tout.

**Review : **

Cline :  kikoo ! Bah voila la suite j'ai été longue je sais mais j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec ce chapitre... Je ne m'étendrais pas la dessus… donc tu va voir ce qui se passe maintenant entre Neji et Sora… Si elle se rappelle de lui. Comment…. nan j'arrête ! lol j'te laisse lire ! et merci pour ta review !

PS : Ah oui JOYEUX NoEL un ti peu retard à tout le monde !!! ( enfin ce qui liront ce chapitre lol )

**--------------------------**

**Chapitre 4**

Neji était à présent, dans les rues de Konoha. Il marchait la tête basse, les paroles de Sora résonnaient dans son esprit. Il arriva devant chez lui. Ses pas le guidaient tous seuls dans sa chambre ou il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne comprenait pas… Pourquoi l'avait elle oublié ? Peut être qu'il avait rêvé ce qui c'est passé avec elle. Mais comment est ce possible ? Comment aurai t'il pu savoir toutes ses choses sur elles… non il ne comprenait vraiment pas…

Il se tourna sur le côté, et il se rappela de sa '' présence '' de la veille… il repensa au parfum qu'il avait humé en la serrant dans ses bras, à l'hôpital… en repensant à cet épisode il eu un pincement au cœur… il ne ressorti pas de la journée…

Une semaine plus tard dans le bureau de l'Hokage :

« Neji, je suis désolée, déclara l'Hokage. Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait comme ça. »

« Personne ne pouvait savoir… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Encore un peu sonnée… Elle ma questionné sur toi ? »

« Vous ne lui avait rien dit ? »

« Non je lui ai dit de voir ça avec toi quand elle te verrai… après tout il n'y a plus que toi qui sais exactement ce qui c'est passé, je n'avais aucun droit pour dire quelque chose sur votre… '' relation ''. »

« Il n'y a plus rien à présent… pourrais je avoir mon ordre de mission ? »

Le visage de l'Hokage s'assombrit à ses paroles.

« Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps »

Elle lui dicta sa mission et celui-ci sorti de la pièce. Quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée, il se figea. Elle était là, accoudée à une fenêtre. Encore plus belle que jamais, elle avait reprit des couleurs. En entendant la porte se fermer, elle se retourna.

Elle aussi se figea quand elle le vit. Elle resta quelques secondes comme ça. Puis elle souffla pour se donner du courage. Et s'avança vers lui. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Au moment où elle arriva face à lui, il détourna la tête.

« Excuse moi… » Neji s'étonna que sa voix été quelque peu différente, elle était cassée, c'était sûrement dû aux mois de coma. Il retourna alors la tête vers elle. Elle lui sourit timidement. « Désolée de te déranger mais c'est bien toi qui été à l'hôpital ? »

Ce sourire le retourna. Il hocha alors la tête. Tout aurai été plus simple si il avait répondu : non. Son sourire illumina alors son visage, puis gêné, elle dit :

« Le problème c'est que j'ai des troubles d'amnésie… j'ai oublié quelques passages de ma vie, et je ne me souviens plus trop de toi… »

Il devait mettre fin à tout ça, il dit alors sur un ton sec :

« On ne se connaît pas. On s'est parlé une ou deux fois. Désolée mais j' dois partir en mission. »

Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse il se dirigea vers la porte, et sortit en claquant celle-ci.

Il regrettait déjà le ton sur lequel il lui avait parlé. Mais c'était trop tard à présent, et il valait mieux pour elle qu'il en soit ainsi.

A présent il était tous les deux de nouveaux seuls….

**--------------------------**

FIN !!

Nan je rigole pas frapper ! :P

**--------------------------**

Deux ans plus tard :

**POV Neji :**

**--------------------------**

**I walked across an empty land**

_Je traversais un pays désert_

**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**

_Je connaissais le sentier comme ma poche_

**I felt the earth beneath my feet**

_Je sentais la terre sous mes pieds_

**Sat by the river and it made me complete**

_Je m'assis près de la rivière et cela me combla_

**--------------------------**

Je marche en essayant d'apercevoir le ciel à travers les arbres. Nul besoin de regarder la route, je la connais par cœur. Plus que quelques mètres et je suis arrivé. Je m'assois près de la rivière. J'écoute le bruit de l'eau et cela m'apaise… je suis tellement fatigué en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

**--------------------------**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

_Oh, petite créature naïve, où es-tu partie_

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

_Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

_Donc dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer_

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_Je me fatigue et j'ai besoin de quelque part où commencer_

**--------------------------**

Cela va bientôt faire deux ans, que je t'évite. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai peur de nouveau m'attacher à toi. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne pense qu'à toi… cela ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Les peu de fois ou l'on s'est croisé, ton sourire a disparu de ton visage… depuis qu'Hinata t'a présenté à ses amis, tu es rentré dans leur cercle, j'en suis parti. Je te vois sourire, rire, avec eux. Depuis deux ans je t'observe de loin. Tu es enfin entouré … et moi je suis seul… Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais te reparler ?....

**--------------------------**

**I came across a fallen tree**

Je suis tombé par hasard sur un arbre abattu

**I felt the branches of it looking at me**

J'ai senti ses branches me regarder

**Is this the place we used to love ?**

Est-ce l'endroit que nous aimions autrefois ?

**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of ?**

Est-ce l'endroit dont j'ai rêvé ?

**--------------------------**

A l'ombre de l'arbre penché, je repense a ce jour, ou j'ai enfin pu te toucher… sentir ton parfum… caresser tes cheveux… le jour ou je t'ai vu la première fois… le jour ou tu m'as raconter ton enfance… le jour ou tu m'as écouté… le jour ou je t'ai perdu…

Souvent je rêve que l'on se rencontre dans cet endroit que tu aimais tant.

**--------------------------**

**Oh simple thing where have you gone**

_Oh, petite créature naïve, où es-tu partie_

**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**

_Je deviens vieux et j'ai besoin de quelque chose sur quoi compter_

**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**

_Donc dis-moi quand tu vas me laisser entrer_

**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

_Je me fatigue et j'ai besoin de quelque part où commencer_

**--------------------------**

Un bruit me sort de mes pensées. Une personne arrive. Je me lève, active le Byakugan, je me tourne vers le sentier par lequel je suis arrivé. Et là, c'est comme si mon cœur c'était arrêté, tu es là devant moi. Tu ne bouges pas non plus… et maintenant que vas t'il se passé ?

**POV Sora : **

Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici, depuis mon « accident ». Plus que quelques mètres. Je marche sur une branche, pff quelle ninja je fais ? J'arrive... il y a quelqu'un… il se retourne… c'est lui… mon cœur s'accélère… pourquoi lui ici… ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me déteste … pourquoi ne bouge t'il pas non plus ? Apparemment je le dérange je ferai mieux de repartir…

« Excuse moi… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait qu'un ici … »

Je me retourne et commence à repartir vers Konoha.

Un bruit de vêtements, une présence derrière moi, je sens son souffle dans mon cou. Il me prend alors le bras… découvert… NON !!

**--------------------------**

**And if you have a minute why don't we go**

Et si tu as une minute, pourquoi n'allons nous pas

**Talk about it somewhere only we know ?**

En parler dans un endroit connu de nous seuls ?

**This could be the end of everything**

Ceci pourrait être la fin de tout

**So why don't we go**

Donc pourquoi n'allons-nous pas

**Somewhere only we know ?**

A un endroit connu de nous seuls ?

**--------------------------**

**POV Neji : **

Tu reste là sans bouger… que dois je faire… quel est ce sentiment que je ressens ? Le son de sa voix me « réveille » :

« Excuse moi… je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait qu'un ici … »

Puis elle reprend la direction de Konoha. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte… alors je commence à courir après elle. Elle s'arrête, je m'arrête derrière elle… je n'ai pas couru longtemps pourtant ma respiration est forte… du bout des doigts j'effleure son bras, puis l'empoigne pour qu'elle me regarde… Mais à ce moment elle s'évanouie, je la rattrape en m'asseyant par terre….

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? …

**POV Sora :**

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Je suis dans une cour… entourait de gens aux yeux blanc… je suis dans les souvenir de Neji !!_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Deux enfants se font face … à côté deux hommes qui se ressemblent… les enfants sont Hinata et son cousin… _

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji qui pleure la mort de son père…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji et Hinata dans une arène… Neji porte un coup au cou… cette dernière tombe à terre…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji et Naruto dans une arène à toit ouvert… ils se battent…ils se donnent un coup en même temps et chacun est propulsé d'un côté… Naruto a disparu… mais soudain il sort de la terre et donne un coup de poing sous le menton de Neji qui tombe et perd le match... Incapable de se relever…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji en haut d'une falaise… avec moi ? Je saute … il court vers le bord …je ne suis plus là ?_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_On est à présent tout les deux à mon endroit préféré… nous parlons puis je disparais…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Encore à la clairière, cette fois ci nous parlons plus longtemps… nous y parlons plusieurs fois… _

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji et une équipe partent en mission… je les suis… ils se font prendre par les ennemis… puis Neji est seul face à un homme…il l'a enroulé de fils de fers… Ses yeux de dément me donne un sentiment de vertige… je disparais…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Je suis dans un endroit… je crois que c'est sa chambre... Nous parlons longtemps…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Dans le bureau de l'Hokage… ils parlent tous les deux… Puis Neji et moi, nous nous retrouvons face à face,., les larmes aux yeux… une douleur s'emparent de moi et je disparais encore…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Neji arrive devant ma chambre d'hôpital, le jour de mon réveil… il ouvre la porte… me serre dans ses bras… et la je lui dit… les mots…_

_**Noir… Flash**_

_Plusieurs fois, nous nous croisons je baisse les yeux… et une fois dépassé, il se retourne et me regarde… _

**_Noir… _**

J'ouvre doucement les yeux… quelqu'un me tien dans ses bras. C'est Neji… et dire que je croyais qu'il me détestait… mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

**POV NEJI :**

Elle reste quelques secondes, inconsciente. Puis elle ouvra les yeux lentement…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Elle ne bouge pas… elle me fixe… elle a l'air perdu…

**FIN DES POVs :**

Sora se redressa, un peu en s'éloignant de Neji.

Un lourd silence s'installa. C'est Sora qui le brisa la première :

« J'aimerai bien comprendre… pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenir du temps qu'on a passé ensemble… »

Neji surprit par ses paroles ne savait pas quoi répondre :

« Je ne vois… »

« Oh arrêtes ! J'ai un don d'empathie … et quand tu m'as attrapé le bras… j'ai vu ton passé… »

« Empathie ? »

« Oui. Je ne comprends pas normalement j'arrive à le maîtriser mais là… il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe… comment on s'est rencontré ? »

« Tu ne me croirai pas » répondit Neji en regardant le ciel.

« Après ce que je viens de voir, je croirai tout ce que tu me dira » Répliqua Sora en se levant et en se mettant au dessus de la tête de Neji.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire c'était une habitude chez elle de se mettre devant les gens comme ça quand elle leur parlait.

Sora rajouta :

« Raconte moi tout … »

« C'est très long. » dit Neji avec un sourire en coin, sachant ce qu'elle allait répondre.

« J'ai tout mon temps » répondit Sora avec un grand sourire…

« Pas ici… »

Neji se leva prit sa main (1), et ils se réinstallèrent dans la clairière. Et Neji commença son récit

**--------------------------**

**This could be the end of everything**

Ceci pourrait être la fin de tout

**So why don't we go**

Donc pourquoi n'allons-nous pas

**Somewhere only we know ?**

A un endroit connu de nous seuls ?

**--------------------------**

Fin !. !. !.

(1) elle a les gants de ninja.

**--------------------------**

Voila c'est la fin de l'histoire… et je me dis heureusement que Neji est plus vieux parce que sinon sa serait de total OOC !! lol

Neji : Hé !

Naru : c'est vraiment fini ?

Mayu : ouais !!

Naru c'est plutôt bâclé comme fin

Mayu : …

Naru : tu devrais faire intervenir !

Mayu : oh ça va oui j'ai fait plus de song fic avec toi qu'avec Neji

Neji ouais c'est vrai en plus !

Naru : … mouais…

Mayu : donc voilà dites moi se que vous en avez pensez, si vous avez aimé ou pas..

Naru : j'ai pas aimé PAF !!

Mayu : t'es toi le renard sinon j'appelle face de poisson pané et chichi et je leur dit que t'es ici ! et chichi il te fera souffrir d'abord :p !

Donc une tite review please !!


End file.
